


King of the Hall

by orphan_account, Pisho



Series: Damage Control [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bribery, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Emetophilia, Oral Sex, Side Story, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisho/pseuds/Pisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip pulls a few strings backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTICE!!!** this story is a side chapter for the fic damage control, revolving around trip and mink's relationship.  
>  this fic can be read separately, but it does tie in with that au's plot.  
> beta-read by me, myself, and i. all mistakes are purely my fault.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING for major underage: trip is a high school freshman (15), if that's something that you don't like, then this might not be the fic for you.**

    Mink was many people's least favorite teacher, for a variety of reasons. He'd been to prison, the classroom constantly smelled of cinnamon, he was fucking terrifying, or all of the above. However, Trip found Mink both appealing and convenient. While Virus' influence on the school board got him out of many a scrape, Mink was who really kept the kid up top as king of the hallways.  
    Alone, Trip had no power.  
    With Mink on board, he was unstoppable. Even if it took a little coaxing to keep his secret weapon around.

    "Mink, they're going to give me a conduct mark for beating Alyssa behind the bleachers," he cooed, slipping past the door into the classroom. Some teachers were still there, and there were students still in the hallways, but no one would want to visit Mink anyways- Trip fancied himself as safe. "I can't have that on my permanent record."  
  
    The teacher turned around with a grunt, his icy glare sending a rather pleasant shiver down Trip's body. He could still feel the bruises on his knuckles from Alyssa's jawbone, the light throb only heightening the euphoria tingling in his abdomen.  
  
    "If you keep getting into trouble, you know I might not be able to continue bailing you out." Mink was a man of few words, and Trip respected that. But, mostly, Trip chose not to listen. This was one of those times.  
  
    "C'mon, lemme suck you off, _Daddy_ ," Trip whined. He wrapped his arms around Mink's neck, letting out a short giggle against the back of his neck. "You help me, and then I help you, remember?" He felt the older man stiffen against him slightly. Score.  
  
    "I remember, Trip." His voice was just the littlest bit airy, barely quieter than his usual tone, but the blonde had long caught on to the more subtle signs his teacher showed. He could hear the wet sound of Mink's tongue dragging along his lips, and as Trip moved to walk around him, the other pushed his chair back, resting his hands on his thighs as he spread his legs.  
  
    Trip didn't even need to confirm it anymore; he did this often enough to know what was expected of him. Slowly, he kneeled between the brunette's legs, reaching up to pop the button on his jeans and tugging Mink's half-hard length from the confines of his briefs. His teacher's eyes were boring into the top of his head, but he didn't care. Despite the slightest hint of discontent curling in his gut, this was necessary.  
    Though, relying on his teacher's cock probably wasn't the best idea, in hindsight. He glanced up at Mink for a moment, his hand wrapping around his member. He had always been big, and he was sure he'd never get used to way his fingers barely touched when they wrapped around the brunette's cock, or how wide he had to open his mouth to fit the head of it into Trip's mouth. Nevertheless, he moaned at the sight, lowering his head until the back of his throat convulsed, drool pooling in his mouth.  
    Mink hardened in moments in the freshman's mouth, his hand pumping what his mouth couldn't reach in rhythm. Trip's eyes closed, thighs closing as he struggled to push past his gag reflex. However, the older man got impatient quickly, thick fingers closing around his hair and yanking, forcing Trip down until his throat burned from the stretch, his breathing impaired by the sheer girth.  
    Trip could only whine and gag, struggling to breathe as he grabbed onto Mink's jeans in the hopes of finding some sort of purchase. His eyes rolled back, eyelashes fluttering as drool dribbled down his chin, his lungs beginning to burn as he choked on both his teacher's cock and his own saliva.  
    Finally, his head was pulled back enough that Trip could try to take a deep breath, only to have his throat filled to the brim again a second later. Yes, choking on Mink was what he loved most about their arrangement. Nevertheless, he could feel bile rising up in his throat, pushing against the obstruction in his esophagus until he was yanked back again by the grip in his hair.  
    He knew Mink was watching as he gagged, puke and spit dripping onto his blazer and stinging his nostrils as it leaked from his nose. He was throbbing in his pants, smiling up at the brunette as he wiped his face on his sleeve. Then he was back down _again_ , the mixed taste bile and pre creating a rather disgusting concoction. _Disgusting_ , just like Trip, just like this situation, just like everything about his fucked up life.  
    Another wave of nausea ran over him when the brunette came with a grunt, cum spilling down Trip's throat. Of course, he greedily drank all he could– but Trip being Trip, he began to gag again halfway through the orgasmic high, promptly vomiting onto both Mink's cock and his own shirt once more. He very well knew his teacher was into it, and Trip was still horny enough to swallow what was left in his mouth of the vile substance, lapping it up off of Mink's length. Spit and bile covered his nose and mouth, and as the blonde stumbled up, the teacher was kind enough to hand him a box of tissues.  
  
    "I'll bring it up with the school board. Go clean yourself up."  
  
    _"Yes, Daddy."_

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly not sure how trink became a thing in this au, but whatever lel


End file.
